Francine's Past
by Margo352
Summary: "Francine!" Hector exclaimed "You have the power!" "The power? Me?" "Yeah! You can be in the electric company now!" Ever wonder why Francine seems to want to be and electric company member?
1. Chapter 1

Francine's past

Francine remembered that day, she always would. She was only ten when it happened. Francine got her word ball powers at the park playing with one of her friends. Hector was a year older than her but liked playing with her.

"I'll race you to the slide Hector!" "You're on Francis!" Francine laughed as she past Hector (Hector was letting her win, although she didn't know it at the time.) "It's _Francine_ silly!" "Nah, I like Francis better!" he called sticking out his tongue.

"I win!"

"Ok Francis!"

"It's Francine, Hector!"

"Francis!"

"Francine!"

"Francis!"

"Francine!"

"Francis!"

"FRANCINE!" And pop! Word ball magic. There on Hector's head was the word 'FRANCINE' in big large capital letters

"Oh my gosh! I'm soooo sorry Hector! Hector? Hector! There's a word on your head! It's…it's"

"Francine!" He said reading the word "Hey you have the power!" "The power? Me?" "Yeah! You can be in the electric company now!"

The electric company, the special club you could only be in if you past the special tests. To be in it was a great honor, and everyone looked up to you if you were in it. To think! Her, Francine Carruthers! An electric company member!

"Come on! Let's see Leo!" Leo was the Electric Company leader. Francine let herself be dragged to the dinner to lost in her daydreams to care.

"Leo! Leo! Come here!" shouted Hector "Francine has the Power!" "Ha, Ha! Really? Well that's great!" the deep voice of the dark college student echoed through the dinner as he came out of the kitchen. Suddenly scared, Francine hid behind Hector.

"Come on out, I won't hurt you." coaxed the man. Francine shyly came out from behind Hector. "So, you've got the power eh?" Francine nodded "Well let's see it."

Francine toke a breath and aimed a blue word ball at plate of pizza. "PIZZA!" it read she aimed again and Leo's forehead "LEO!" it said. "Ha, ha. Good job kid. Well, I'll have to discuss it with the team, but I think you're as good as in!"

"Did you here that Francine? 'As good as in!' this is great! Now we can spend even more time playing with each other!"

Francine smiled as big as she could. 'As good as in.' she was going to be an electric company member!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Francine woke up the next morning to excited for words she ran to her closet and but on a white blouse and her favorite blue jumper. "Bye mom! I'm off to the electric company dinner!" "Do you have money for breakfast?"

"Oh, yeah!" Francine said racing back to the kitchen and snatching the money from her mom "Bye Mom!"

*At the dinner*

"Hi hector! Do you know if I made it?" Hector looked at Francine "Uh…no…I don't know…" Had Francine been paying attention she would have noticed that Hector was lying. "Ok, I'm going to get some pancakes! Are you waiting for someone?"

"Actual I'm waiting for the gang,"

"Ok, I'll be at the counter when they announce me the next member!" she laughed and then skipped off to order

"Yeah… you…"said Hector sadly.

*later*

Leo and the gang walks up to Francine "Francine, honey…look I'm sorry but we all decide that it would be better if you weren't an electric company member."

"What?"

"We did some investigation and I'm afraid you're not the right material to be and electric Company Member-"

"YOUR MEAN!" came a sudden voice. Francine looked to see that it was Hectors five year old sister Jessy.

"Huh?" Francine was having trouble holding back tears

"YOU'RE A BULLY!YOU TEASED JAMMY LAST FRIDAY! YOU HAVE TO BE NICE TO BE A MEMBER." Jessy spoke in a loud voice, forgetting to use her inside voice

"B-but…"

"GO AWAY FRANNY, NO ONE LIKES YOU!"

Francine couldn't help it any more tears streamed down her face. But she stood up and looked at Hector. "Do you agree with them?" her voice shaking "Francine, look..." "DO YOU AGREE WITH THEM?"

Hector looked down "you do…" she whispered.

"Francine…"

"No." she stood as tall as she could "You all think that you have to be something special to possess this talent. But just because I didn't pass your test, I will not give up my powers." It was a general rule that if you didn't get into the Electric Company you would give up your powers to someone more suitable.

"I will stand and find more like me. Rejects, because we are all special even if we're a bit different. We will be a group that anyone can join. And there will be no rules."

With that Francine marched out of the dinner "And Hector," she called over her shoulder "I don't ever want to see you again, you traitor."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the first few weeks all Francine could do was cry herself silly. For rest of that year Francine jumped through hoops to avoid Hector. She stayed inside rather of going out for recess. Francine made a new route to walk home just so she didn't walk past the dinner or his house.

But she never forgot her promise. When she turned 11 Francine began practicing again. During recess well the other kids went out and played Francine stayed inside and practiced. She practiced making and throwing word balls. She trained her brain to make scheming plans as fast as possible. By the time she was 12 Francine was ready to pick members for her club.

There was only one problem…She had no idea who to pick. Francine knew that there was only one way to find members. And unfortunately it involved a possibility of seeing Hector.

* The next day at recess *

"Francine?" The teacher looked at her strangely as she lined up with the rest of the class as they all lined up at the door for recess "You're going out?" "Yes Mr. Wales, is that alright?" "Alright? Why that's _fantastic_! I worry about you sometimes all coped up in here alone…" "Whatever." Francine muttered under her breath.

*outside*

Francine opened her notebook to a fresh clean page and surveyed the playground. No Hector. Good.

"Hey Franny!" Francine jumped and turned around. It was seven year old Jessica, Hector's little sister. "Want to play four square?" The small girl asked holding up a big red ball.

Francine shook her head. Most people might be angry at Jessica, but she was only five when it happened, so Francine couldn't really blame her. She didn't know any better. But Francine wished she would stop calling her Franny, It was embarrassing.

Francine spent the rest of the period serving students. She was about to give up when…

"Do another Dan!" "Um, Excuse me? My name is Danny Rebus how can you even think of calling me Dan opposed to Danny? It's completely offensive! And-" "I'm sorry. _Danny _would you please do another one?" "Well, I suppose."

Francine peered around the Playground and saw Danny Rebus. It was known throughout the school that Danny was a very easy to offend. Francine watch as Danny made a word ball and through it on the pavement.

Except it was made of pictures instead of words "Ummm… "The other boy had his back to Francine "The… pain in my… knee is …..Unbearable?" "Correct!" The pictures then changed into words

"Perfect." Francine had found her first member.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Francine sat down next to her best friend Annie Scrambler. She was 13 and about to eat a delicious PB and J sandwich when…

"I have the power." Francine choked "W-w-what?" "I have the power." Annie repeated "I was hanging with Lisa." She explained "She was unscrambling things again, and I just wished that they would scrapple again. I stopped my foot, and Poof! They scrambled."

Francine just stared dumbly at Annie. Annie just went on talking.

"She wanted me to join the Electric Company of course, but they're to goody-goody for me. Lisa was really annoying. Started going on a lecture on how great it was. My answer is still no. Don't you have an anti-electric company club?"

"Yeah…"

"Cool. Can I be in it?"

"S-sure!" Francine could hardly believe it was happing.

She had two members now. 'My team is almost complete!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Francine's Last member was Many Spamboni. She had seen him making some kind of robot during Study Hall one day, although he was a closer to Jessica's age she decide that he was perfect for her team.

Francine had heard a lot about Manny after all. He got Ok grades, though he built robots way above his age group. He was also always getting called down to the principal office. He was perfect.

"Hey."

"Go away, I'm busy" He said not even looking up

Francine ignored him "You know the Electric Company?"

"Shisha. There really annoying. They strut around thinking their _sooo_ great."

"Perfect. Want to join my anti-electric company club?"

"Huh?" This time Manny looked up at her.

"My anti-electric company club. We go around and have fun making problems for those electric company members, we get revenge on them, or sometimes we just go around breaking rules. It's fun."

Many thought. He could get in lots of trouble with his mom if he accepted. "Do we do mischief together or alone?" "Both."

"Ok." Many toke her hand sealing the deal. "Great. Meet us after school behind the bleachers and I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang."

"I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is Many Spamboni. Many meet Danny Rebus, Annie Scrambler and I'm Francine Carruthers." "Hi"

"Can we get a new name?" complained Annie "The anti- electric company club is a little long don't you think?"

"Ok, How about the Mischief makers?" Suggested Francine

"No way, it has to be something cool." Said Danny

"How about the Pranksters." proposed Manny

"Yeah, ok"

"I like that"

"Eh? Why not"

"Ok. From now on we will be known as the Prankster!" proclaimed Francine

"PRANKSTERS!" the prankster all put their hands in. And something happened. Their hands started glowing purple then it dyed away.

The prankster would later learn that that glow changed their word balls. And so the pranksters were united and their reign of terror soon began.

Francine smiled. She finally fulfilled her promised she made three years ago. And she was content. For now...


End file.
